millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippines)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Filipino: Sino Ang Gustong Maging Milyonaryo?, Tagalog: Sino Gosto Maging Miliyonaryo?) is a Filipino game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win PHP 2,000,000 (earlier PHP 1,000,000) by answering 12 multiple-choice (previously 15) questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone A Friend, Switch the Question and Double Dip. Later seasons, two replaced Ask the Audience, which was used in 2009 until 2010 and Phone-a-Friend, used until the 2012 season and reused for the 5th version, replacing the People Speak lifeline instead. It was presented by Christopher de Leon on IBC and Vic Sotto on TV5. Lifelines IBC version *50:50 (2000–2002) *Phone-a-Friend (2000–2002) *Ask the Audience (2000–2002) TV5 version *50:50 (2009–2015; classic format), (2015; high-risk format) *Phone-a-Friend (2009–2012, 2015) *Ask the Audience (2009–2010) *Switch the Question (2011–2012; after 10th question), (2013-2015; at once) *People Speak (2011–2015) *Double Dip (2013–2015; high-risk format), (2015; classic format) Seasons *Seasons 1-7 (IBC) *Seasons 8-21 (TV5) TV5 Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire? For four episodes starting from December 12, 2009 to January 2, 2010, a special charity edition of the show was held called Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire?. Each episode comprised one celebrity and a representative from his/her chosen charity playing as a team. Rules stayed the same. The tradition returned on December 4, 2011. The Philippines was the fourth country to use the Deserves title and format; after Chile (2006), Nigeria and China (both 2007). The following are the celebrities who played in this special edition and the prize that they each won: * 2009: ** Efren Peñaflorida for the Dynamic Teen Company (₱400,000) ** Lucy Torres-Gomez (₱150,000) (13th question wrong) ** Sen. Chiz Escudero and Renato Escolano (₱250,000) ** Ruffa Gutierrez and Rose Aboran (₱400,000) * 2011: ** Gloria Diaz (₱400,000) ** Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta from Face to Face and Public Atorni (₱600,000) ** Tessa Prieto-Valdez (₱400,000) ** Aiza Seguerra (₱400,000) Money Trees Returning * On first pilot episode of TV5 version celebrities Ara Mina, Polo Ravales, Assunta de Rossi, Rafael Rosel, Manilyn Reynes, Jay Manalo, Megan Young, Gladys Reyes, Nadia Montenego and Mo Twister appeared. Parodies In the Philippines, there is a parody from comedy show Ispup aired on ABC5 (now TV5) which is titled "No One Can Be A Millionaire?" which was hosted by Royet de Leon (the parody host of Christopher de Leon which was roled by Leo Martinez). The only contestant was featured is Mary King Kong Pong Chow Alias Rosebud (which was roled by Mystica). Here is the full parody run: Winners Top Prize winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱2,000,000 (January 9, 2010) * Karl Jonathan Aguilar - ₱2,000,000 (September 18, 2011) * Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. - ₱2,000,000 (October 20, 2013) Top Prize losers * Kyle Andaya - ₱150,000 (August 23, 2015) (₱2,000,000 question wrong; lost ₱850,000) Biggest losers other than Top Prize losers *Unknown 2 Child Contestants - ₱150,000 (July 15, 2012) (₱1,000,000 question wrong; lost ₱450,000) * Jude Galford - ₱20,000 (August 16, 2015) (₱1,000,000 question wrong; lost ₱580,000) ₱1,000,000 winners * Amelita Lopez-Forbes - ₱1,000,000 (August ?, 2001) * Sharon Cuneta - ₱1,000,000 (December 25, 2001) * Jeremiah Attento - ₱1,000,000 (January 29, 2012) * Jomar Mendoza - ₱1,000,000 (January 19, 2014) * Howie Ponce III - ₱1,000,000 (August 24, 2014) ₱600,000 winners * Coney Reyes - ₱600,000 (March 13, 2010) * Arnell & Sophia Ignacio - ₱600,000 (June 19, 2010) * John Quiring - ₱600,000 (July 24, 2010) * Dina Bonnevie - ₱600,000 (October 2, 2011) * Maria Teresa Garcia - ₱600,000 (September 22, 2013) * Edwin A. Salagoste - ₱600,000 (June 15, 2014) * Rhommel Go - ₱600,000 (September 13, 2015) * Jose R. Abad - ₱600,000 (October 25, 2015) ₱400,000 winners * Richard Abrigo - ₱400,000 (September 12, 2009) * Manolo Rivera - ₱400,000 (November 7, 2009) * Prospero Dwight Carlos IV - ₱400,000 (November 14, 2009) * Nestor Gadrinab - ₱400,000 (January 23, 2010) * Minty Salonga - ₱400,000 (January 30, 2010) * Amy and Adi Perez - ₱400,000 (May 8, 2010) * Ivana Sanchez - ₱400,000 (September 25, 2010) * Roullaine Mae Ablog - ₱400,000 (June 5, 2011) * Darel Ibasco - ₱400,000 (July 24, 2011) * Hazel Hope Acosta - ₱400,000 (February 12, 2012) * Alice Dixson - ₱400,000 (2012) * Arthur Ross Guilas - ₱400,000 (September 15, 2013) * Andres Milag - ₱400,000 (October 15, 2013) * Bianca King - ₱400,000 (January 19, 2014) * Tuesday Vargas & Coy Placido - ₱400,000 (February 16, 2014) * Boots Anson Roa & Atty. Francisco "King" Rodrigo Jr. - ₱400,000 (February 23, 2014) * Dexter Vilelaurden - ₱400,000 (August 3, 2014) * Jojo Fresnoza - ₱400,000 (June 7, 2015) * Darlene Jane Wabe - ₱400,000 (September 20, 2015) * Dei Alastoy - ₱400,000 (November 15, 2015) ₱300,000 winners * Ellen and Rico De La Rosa - ₱300,000 (February 23, 2002) ₱250,000 winners * Paula Camille Lagos - ₱250,000 (July 25, 2009) * Jillian Siervo - ₱250,000 (September 18, 2010) * Mikka Zalla Palisoc - ₱250,000 (May 15, 2011) * Daniella Echague - ₱250,000 (May 22, 2011) * Errol Oredina - ₱250,000 (May 29, 2011) * Yna Charice Ramirez - ₱250,000 (June 5, 2011) * Angelina Abestruz - ₱250,000 (February 19, 2012) * Joseph Jalmasco - ₱250,000 (September 2, 2012) * Jamaecca Eunice Parcero - ₱250,000 (September 9, 2012) * Joanne Besmonte - ₱250,000 (November 17, 2013) * Noel Gaton - ₱250,000 (November 17, 2013) * Ogie Alcasid & Gelli De Belen - ₱250,000 (February 9, 2014) * Arthur Stevenson Kodon - ₱250,000 (May 4, 2014) * Jure-Anne Rico - ₱250,000 (June 22, 2014) * Gina Turco - ₱250,000 (July 20, 2014) * John Carlo Nafarrete - ₱250,000 (September 9, 2014) * Randolph Perez - ₱250,000 (October 19, 2014) * Birthwil Jan Lara - ₱250,000 (November 16, 2014) * Celeste Barbasa - ₱250,000 (June 21, 2015) * Fayme Magallanes - ₱250,000 (September 6, 2015) * Pia Marie Tupas - ₱250,000 (October 4, 2015) * Benedict Bajilidad - ₱250,000 (November 15, 2015) ₱200,000 winners * Leopoldo J. Viajar - ₱200,000 (2001) ₱150,000 winners * Ian Dueñas - ₱150,000 (July 25, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Joey de Leon - ₱150,000 (August 22, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Alan Ortiz - ₱150,000 (September 5, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Luke Ortiga - ₱150,000 (September 19, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Anjo Yllana - ₱150,000 (October 3, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Carl Capellan - ₱150,000 (October 10, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Paolo Bediones - ₱150,000 (October 24, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Marc Wrich Dy - ₱150,000 (November 28, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Ben De Vera - ₱150,000 (November 28, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Cyn Dela Cruz - ₱150,000 (February 6, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Juliet Yap - ₱150,000 (February 13, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Renan Lapuz - ₱150,000 (February 27, 2010) (12th question wrong) * Jovelyn Dato - ₱150,000 (March 6, 2010) (11th question wrong) * James Lorenzo - ₱150,000 (March 20, 2010) (12th question wrong) * Jones Castro - ₱150,000 (March 27, 2010) (12th question wrong) * Rowena Estanda - ₱150,000 (April 10, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Glenn Manuel Asuncion - ₱150,000 (April 10, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Jesus Duma - ₱150,000 (July 17, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Jesalyn Silva - ₱150,000 (July 24, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Wilma Dosent - ₱150,000 (April 17, 2010) (12th question wrong) * Emerson Anit - ₱150,000 (August 7, 2010) (12th question wrong) * Daniel Llagas - ₱150,000 (August 14, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Edsel Lorete - ₱150,000 (October 2, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Santi Unlayao - ₱150,000 (2012) (12th question wrong) * Aaron Ronquillo - ₱150,000 (September 29, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Mirasol Gonzal - ₱150,000 (November 3, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Paul Dean Mark Pila - ₱150,000 (November 10, 2013) (12th question wrong) * Celica Mabalot - ₱150,000 (March 16, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Taiyou Shibata & Kenneth Aballe - ₱150,000 (March 23, 2014) (11th question wrong) * Abigail A. Agner and Althea Riz Penetrante - ₱150,000 (June 29, 2014) (11th question wrong) * Ariel Azuello - ₱150,000 (July 27, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Mark Jason Sy - ₱150,000 (August 10, 2014) (11th question wrong) * James Gideon Tinsay - ₱150,000 (August 24, 2014) (11th question wrong) * Glicerio Tindoc Jr. - ₱150,000 (September 28, 2014) (11th question wrong) * Noel Frank Carbonell - ₱150,000 (October 5, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Bea Raycy Llovit - ₱150,000 (December 7, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Mika Reyes and Amy Ahomiro - ₱150,000 (May 17, 2015) (9th question wrong) * Alex Nacar - ₱150,000 (June 2015) (8th question wrong) * Mory Velasco - ₱150,000 (July 12, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Ron Chua - ₱150,000 (July 19, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Xzsdyk Samonte - ₱150,000 (July 26, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Zoe Valones Arugay - ₱150,000 (August 9, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Kyle Andaya - ₱150,000 (August 23, 2015) (12th question wrong) * Mamu Cielo - ₱150,000 (November 1, 2015) (9th question wrong) * JP Abcede - ₱150,000 (November 8, 2015) (8th question wrong) ₱100,000 winners * Jenelyn Yap - ₱100,000 (November 13, 2001) (11th question wrong) * Mark Corcolon - ₱100,000 (August 15, 2009) * Jesson Ricacho - ₱100,000 (August 22, 2009) * Ian Smith Brecinio II - ₱100,000 (August 29, 2009) * Jackson Lumaban - ₱100,000 (September 19, 2009) * Leo Laparan II - ₱100,000 (October 17, 2009) * Jubenson Bautista - ₱100,000 (October 17, 2009) * Andrea Mellind Madrid - ₱100,000 (December 5, 2009) * Allan Gabriel - ₱100,000 (December 5, 2009) * Edwin Calaguas - ₱100,000 (March 6, 2010) * Michelle Ramos - ₱100,000 (March 6, 2010) * Nancy Pangan - ₱100,000 (March 20, 2010) * Tetchie Agbayani - ₱100,000 (April 24, 2010) * Sherry Costa - ₱100,000 (April 24, 2010) * Dianne Alfar - ₱100,000 (April 24, 2010) * Marvin Valderia - ₱100,000 (May 2010) * Sarah Liuson - ₱100,000 (June 2010) * Lourdes Mendros - ₱100,000 (July 10, 2010) * Elvin Mercader - ₱100,000 (July 24, 2010) * Eureka Barba - ₱100,000 (August 21, 2010) * Camille Ranullo - ₱100,000 (September 4, 2010) * Chrisjomar Sta. Maria - ₱100,000 (September 18, 2010) * Chesire Ignas - ₱100,000 (May 22, 2011) * Ronald Joseph Avecilla - ₱100,000 (October 20, 2013) * Gloria Katrina Bea - ₱100,000 (July 3, 2014) * Stephany Bathan - ₱100,000 (August 31, 2014) * Ruby Rodriguez & Toni Aquino - ₱100,000 (May 10, 2015) * Alvin Gacer - ₱100,000 (May 24, 2015) * Red Madrid - ₱100,000 (June 14, 2015) * Clinton Ronquillo - ₱100,000 (July 14, 2015) ₱70,000 winners * Enrico Santiago - ₱70,000 (June 2009) * Maria Ruzielda Sorrera - ₱70,000 (July 25, 2009) * Jomar-Jay Abela - ₱70,000 (August 1, 2009) * Aurora Lomibao - ₱70,000 (August 8, 2009) * Ruby Bautista - ₱70,000 (October 10, 2009) * Noli Sarmiento - ₱70,000 (November 14, 2009) * Rosella Eduarte - ₱70,000 (November 21, 2009) * Jennifer Rebistual - ₱70,000 (February 20, 2010) * Gerardo Allintanahin - ₱70,000 (April 17, 2010) * Paula Pagula - ₱70,000 (May 2010) * Shemagne Ty - ₱70,000 (July 3, 2010) * Maila Fernandez - ₱70,000 (July 10, 2010) * Mark Constantino - ₱70,000 (September 4, 2010) * Christian Franco - ₱70,000 (September 4, 2010) * Eldrige Cruz - ₱70,000 (August 31, 2014) ₱50,000 winners * Melissa Morallos - ₱50,000 (August 8, 2009) ₱40,000 winners * Ernesto Paras Jr. - ₱40,000 (September 23, 2001) * Rex Ceralbo - ₱40,000 (Unknown Date) ₱35,000 winners * Grace Angeles - ₱35,000 (August 7, 2010) ₱30,000 winners * Cristina Sison - ₱30,000 (December 16, 2001) * Ernesto Paras Jr. - ₱30,000 (December 16, 2001) ₱20,000 winners * Richard Gomez - ₱20,000 (July 18, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Edsel Largo - ₱20,000 (July 18, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Gabo Vallecera - ₱20,000 (July 18, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Dennis Selvio - ₱20,000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Roy Angelo Baviera - ₱20,000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Antonio Guerrero - ₱20,000 (August 8, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Joel Enriquez - ₱20,000 (August 8, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Arvin Razon - ₱20,000 (August 15, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Joby Encarnacion - ₱20,000 (August 15, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Pete Ocampo - ₱20,000 (September 5, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Alquinn Lobos - ₱20,000 (September 5, 2009) (6th question wrong) * Mark Dimalanta - ₱20,000 (September 5, 2009) (6th question wrong) * Jermaine Casiño - ₱20,000 (September 19, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Arnold Orlaen - ₱20,000 (October 3, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Loi Landicho - ₱20,000 (October 31, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Samer Asim - ₱20,000 (October 31, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Harold Aquino - ₱20,000 (November 7, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Florianne Oning - ₱20,000 (November 21, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Lawrence Espiritu - ₱20,000 (November 21, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Edwin Dimaculagan - ₱20,000 (December 5, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Elisse Ibañez - ₱20,000 (January 23, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Angeline Dela Merced - ₱20,000 (February 6, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Amyr Villaver - ₱20,000 (February 13, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Paulo Cortez - ₱20,000 (February 13, 2010) (6th question wrong) * Redentor Francia - ₱20,000 (February 20, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Rebecca Javier - ₱20,000 (February 27, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Sheila Navarro - ₱20,000 (June 2010) (7th question wrong) * Joe Magsaysay - ₱20,000 (June 2010) (10th question wrong) * David Aguilar - ₱20,000 (July 17, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Dennis Dizon - ₱20,000 (August 14, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Rodrigo Lozon - ₱20,000 (August 14, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Rene Rico - ₱20,000 (August 21, 2010) (8th question wrong) * Rochelle Pangilinan - ₱20,000 (August 28, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Karen Pasebre - ₱20,000 (September 11, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Joanna Minay - ₱20,000 (September 11, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Anna Yao - ₱20,000 (September 25, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Eugene Asis - ₱20,000 (October 2, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Jewel Rivera - ₱20,000 (October 27, 2013) (12th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Cristian Rhoy Bolador - ₱20,000 (January 26, 2014) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Diana Alarde-Jordan - ₱20,000 (July 6, 2014) (10th question wrong) * Ericson Barroquillo - ₱20,000 (November 9, 2014) (13th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * James Yves Feliciano - ₱20,000 (May 2015) (6th question wrong) * Michaelangelo Villamayor - ₱20,000 (June 28, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Christopher Tan - ₱20,000 (August 2, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Reverend Zuriel - ₱20,000 (August 9, 2015) (6th question wrong) * Jude Galford - ₱20,000 (August 16, 2015) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Wilfred J. Ritona - ₱20,000 (September 27, 2015) (5th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Leo Villa - ₱20,000 (September 27, 2015) (6th question wrong) ₱10,000 winners * Michael Sabban - ₱10,000 (November 13, 2001) (9th question wrong) * Anderson Undag - ₱10,000 (December 16, 2001) (10th question wrong) * Diohil Clemente - ₱10,000 (December 16, 2001) (9th question wrong) ₱0 winners * Alan Navarro - ₱0 (October 31, 2009) (5th question wrong) ₱? winners * Mo Twister - ₱? (May 23, 2009) * Jericho Nizal - ₱? (December 31, 2014) Trivia * Sharon Cuneta is only celebrity contestant who was appeared twice and saw the final question. One of them she walked away on December 25, 2001, and later on January 9, 2010 she won top prize. * In the old version until 2002, Professor Amelita Lopez-Forbes and actress Sharon Cuneta are the contestants who reached the last question in 2001. Both took the money. *The biggest loss in this version is ₱850,000. On August 23, 2015, Kyle Andaya answered incorrectly on the last question worth ₱2,000,000 and left the game with a second fireproof amount of ₱150,000, since he chose Money Tree 1 (Classic Money Tree). *In the May 2015 season, the 50:50 lifeline was only available in a risk version, as a bonus, fourth lifeline. Sources * Official website (2009-2010) * Official website (2010-2011) * Official website (2011-2012) * Official website (2013-2014) Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions